


Crooked Teeth

by indigo_carter



Series: Supernatural Smut [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hi, for 100 kinks can u do 82 (humiliation kink) with luciferxfemale reader? thank u so much!!! (anon request)</p><p>100 kinks: #23, #61, #82</p><p>Character: Lucifer</p><p>Author: Frankie (spnsmutscribe)</p><p>Reader Gender: Female</p><p>Word Count: 1,600+</p><p>Warnings: Pet play, humiliation kink, BDSM, Dom/sub, dirty talk…</p><p>A/N: This somehow turned into pet play combined with humiliation – I hope that’s ok! I am so sorry this has taken so long to get to, nonny. I really hope it’s worth the wait!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked Teeth

You awoke slowly, sensation leaking into your limbs, and you stretched from your curled position. As you did so, you nearly tumbled from the end of the bed, and you recognised that you had slept coiled around your Master’s feet. Your muscles ached, and you curved your spine, cat-like, the cool air rushing over your naked form.

“Good morning, pet. Sleep well?” You looked up at him as he reclined against the headboard of the bed, and gave a slight nod, the muscles in your neck and back preventing you from accessing your full range of movement. He gestured with a wave of his hand to the space in the bed beside him. “Curl up here, sweetheart. I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Master does so hate to make his pet sleep all the way down there.” You blinked, aware you still hadn’t been given permission to talk, and crawled up the bed on all fours. The collar – although edged with delicate, soft lace – was heavy around your throat, the leather rubbing at a sore spot where your neck had been bent all night. Lucifer reached for the buckle as you sank down beside him, your head in his lap. His hands trailed over your scalp and neck gently, as though petting an animal, and you luxuriated as he tenderly massaged the tense muscles in your shoulders. “Come now, pet. Have you stopped being a rebellious little bitch now? Answer me.”

“Yes, Master.” Suddenly, you recalled what had happened to cause such a punishment, and you winced as the memories flooded through you. “I’m sorry I was so…”

“It’s forgiven, pet. But it never happens again.”

***

It had all started the previous night, you’d prepared dinner as normal, and had it ready on the table, timed for the precise moment He appeared in the room. This had been fine, but you had been somewhat lax in how closely you’d followed the recipe, and he had noticed. That was the first strike. He’d collared you, and sent you to sit in the corner of the room, facing the wall. The flush of humiliation which flooded through you had sent spikes to pleasure to your core, which you had ignored, knowing he wouldn’t be ready to forgive you yet.

From there, things had gone from bad to worse. You’d forgotten to change the bed linen, which led to being stripped and forced to stand in the hallway for half an hour. Then, he’d noticed that your wetness was beginning to trickle slowly down your thighs, and he’d attached a lead to your collar, tethered you to the end of the bed and forced you to curl up on a blanket on the floor to await his return. You’d cheated, though, and the moment he left the room, you gave into your rebellious streak and curled up on the bed. Much to your own surprise, you’d fallen asleep and hadn’t been aware of him returning to see to you, until his hand smacked down on your bare behind with a crack which echoed around the room.

“I didn’t say on the bed. I said on the floor. Get down, now.” His voice was devoid of the pleasant tone you’d come to associate with him, even when he was humiliating you, and you’d slid off the bed, the usual dampness between your legs absent, and you found yourself wondering if you’d actually gone too far this time. He’d wandered around the room for a few minutes, pondering your rebelliousness and forgetfulness, and deciding on a punishment. His muttered musings were only half intended for your ears, and you kept an ear open just in case he decided he wanted your input.

“You’ve spent the evening – and apparently the day, if the lack of completed housework is anything to go by – actively disobeying me, pet. This isn’t the first time, but it’s the first time I’ve seen such insolent rebelliousness in you. It must be stamped out. I will not tolerate such impertinence from any pet of mine. Tonight, you shall sleep at the foot of the bed, as is your place, with your collar on to remind you of who exactly it is you belong to. Have I made myself clear?” You’d nodded meekly, and he’d proceeded to strip in front of you – the sight of his half-hard cock told you he wasn’t entirely displeased with your cheek – and untied you, before climbing into bed and patting the space by his feet. “That’s your place tonight, pet. There, by my feet. Like the pretty little slave you are.” You’d coiled around his feet, and without another word he’d turned off the light and ignored you.

***

“Are you ready to obey by our rules now, sweetheart?” He voice was soft and lilting, and you melted into him, your head pressing into his thigh as his hands wandered down the curve of your back.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” The warmth in his tone had the wetness seeping between your thighs again, and you whimpered slightly as his hand massaged your ass. “I think, though, we need to make sure urge definitely over your little display of rebelliousness, don’t you?” His voice – although still gentle and honeyed – took on a hungry edge, and you felt your knees go weak.

“Yes, Master.” You held your breath as he smoothed his palms over your ass cheeks.

“I think a few spanks should do it, don’t you?”

“Y-yes…”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Sir.” He positioned you, bent forwards over the bed, ass in the air. He brushed past you, and you felt the silky hardness of his cock rub against your hip. You struggled to prevent yourself from bucking into the air, and you felt his hand on your spine.

“So eager for it, such a dirty little cock-slut aren’t you? Want to get your punishment out of the way so you can have my massive cock stretch you open?” He kept his voice light, full of praise, and you writhed on the bed, pressed your breasts into the covers. “I’ll take that as a yes.” There was a smirk in his voice, and your hips bucked involuntarily. “Count for me. Nice and clear, Y/N, or we’ll double the amount.” His fingers dug into the flesh of your ass, before lifting away and landing with a resounding, stinging slap.

“One.” Pleasure spiked through you, and you held your breath as his hand rose again. He struck your cheek again, slightly harder, and the wave of painful pleasure flooded your pussy.

“Two.” The strike landed unexpectedly on the other cheek, and you let out a squeal.

“Three.” Smack, the next followed swiftly, and you would have sworn you felt wetness drip from you.

“Four.”

“Fuck, that’ll do. Keep that pretty, red ass in the air for me, Y/N. I want to take you like the little bitch you were being last night.” It was the closest he’d ever come to being out of control, and you smirked into your forearms as your lifted your ass higher by pushing up onto your toes. He stood behind you, his hands resting heavy on your hips, the head of his cock brushing against your soaked folds. Rolling your hips back, you dragged your slit over his cock, and he let out a groan of pleasure. “Stand. Still.” He ground out from between gritted teeth. A hand slid between your legs, a thumb pushed into you, and a skilled finger circled your clit. “You’re so ready for me, huh, Y/N? All wet and embarrassingly stimulated? Think you’re gonna cum as soon as I get my big cock into you?” You groaned, chanting your hips against his hand, then it was gone, and the head of his cock replaced his thumb. “You’re mine to play with, mine to look after, mine to discipline, aren’t you, Y/N? Mine.” And he thrust into you, one long slow push until he was buried deep inside you, pressing on all your sweet spots, and you could have cum from that feeling alone. Your walls tightened around him, and he groaned into your spine. “Gonna cum?” He pulled out and pushed back in again, harder, and set a quick pace, his hips snapping into your ass, his hands clutching your hips so hard you could feel the bruises forming.

“Sh…shit! Luci…”

“Cum all over my cock, pet. I want to feel it.” He was breathless, panting in his need, and you pushed back into him, needing him deeper and harder.

“Fuck! I’m gonna…!”

“Cum.” He hissed the command and with a wild thrust forwards he had you tumbling over the edge, your walls tightening around him, squeezing him deeper into you, and you felt his hips stutter in their rhythm as you pulled him after you into the abyss. He fucked you through your climax, and finally withdrew, only to pull you into his arms and curl back into the bed. Scattered kisses landed on your neck and shoulders, the occasional stray one landing near your mouth – he knew that after a night like that you’d need a small amount of space to yourself to recover. When you began pressing kisses back, he tentatively brought his face closer to yours. “Are you ok, Y/N?” He sounded concerned, resting his forehead against yours.

“I’m fine, I promise.” You nodded, and pressed your lips to his. It might have been an odd arrangement to anyone looking in – that you had willingly surrendered control over most aspects of your life to someone else, that you’d given up everything and everyone to belong to them – but you were happy, and as far as you were concerned, that was all that mattered.


End file.
